Digital versatile discs (“DVDs”) are used to distribute digital content, including, e.g., videos, movies, music, software, games, and so forth. A DVD uses a copy-protection methodology known as Content Scrambling System (“CSS”) to prevent copying of the digital content stored on the DVD to other storage media, e.g., by copying the content on the DVD to an optical disc or by copying the content on the DVD to a computer's hard drive.